Arrows
by budgiebird12
Summary: Short OC centered story. But not at all the OC you'd expect.


There are so many girl OC's, I figured the other gender needed a chance

There are _so_ many girl OC's, I figured the other gender needed a chance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hiyan was a farmer's son, being such brought him no respect or recognition, he had to earn every bit of it.

He was average; medium height, blondish hair, brown eyes, honest face. He was a **fine** boy, his mother always said, fiercely proud.

He was sixteen, walking his father's field to make sure all was well, when he heard the alarm bell of his village sound.

The ringing brought a pit of dread to his stomach, the last time the bell had sounded a giant spider had wandered out of the forest of Mirkwood. They were protected from raids and such because of the wood, but it was never _really_ safe.

He ran toward the village, anxious for his mother and sisters.

By the time he reached the village most of the thatched roofs' were blazing, women and children were running for safety, the air was thick with smoke.

Hiyan coughed and his eyes burned, he looked through the haze for his family.

He saw his mother run into the shared stable, he stalked into the building and saw her trying to saddle their family's plow-horse. He silently came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped in fright and spun around.

He held a finger to his lips, requesting silence. His mother nodded frantically.

Hiyan gently took the heavy saddle from his slight mother and finished harnessing the old mare, he helped his mother up then looked around, "Where are the girls?"

She couldn't hold back a sob "I don't know!"

Hiyan gestured for quiet again. "Hush, I'm sure they're fine" He was sure of no such thing "They're small and quick, they found a place to hide, don't you worry."

His mother nodded fearfully, but stayed quiet.

Hiyan released the horse and slapped its haunch, sending it galloping out of the stable. He followed and looked around; the village men were trying fight off a bunch of rough-looking barbarians, intent on destroying the village.

Hiyan grabbed a few stones off the ground and chucked them. He'd had plenty of practice, throwing stones at crows in the field, and his aim was good. More than a few men found themselves with numb limbs thanks to the accurately thrown missiles.

One located the source and charged the unsuspecting boy.

Hiyan turned and saw his doom coming closer and turned to run, startled to see he had another opponent coming from the other way.

Armed with only rocks, Hiyan knew he was going to die. He was frozen in fear.

The raider was only three paces way when an arrow thunked into the back of his skull. He promptly fell on his face in the dirt.

Hiyan looked up from the gruesome sight, a little gasp escaped his chapped lips. A tall figure, clad in green and brown, stood majestically at the brown of the hill over looking the village, an arrow nocked in his beautiful bow.

Hiyan threw a fist in the air. Surely this man would save them!

He heard a shout behind him and turned, his grin fading when he realized his first attacker was still after him. He took an alarmed step backwards and stumbled, falling on his rump.

The raider drew back his sword arm to strike, thee blade glinting dully in the morning light.

Hiyan closed his eyes tight. What a way to die, he thought. He expected to hear a sword whistling through the air, agony for a moment, then comforting black. He did not expect the strangled gurgling noise and something falling heavily on him.

He struggled to push the oppressive weight off his smaller frame. His attacker was dead, a yellow fletched arrow in his throat.

Hiyan recovered his wind and stood, looking for the archer; he still stood at the crest of the hill, firing arrows at the raiders, hitting his mark each time.

For an instant the archer's wise blue eyes met Hiyan's startled brown ones, Hiyan felt adrenalin flood him. This fellow had to be an elf!

Hiyan felt suddenly brave and able, he picked up the dead raider's sword, he looked about for a fight and saw one of the wild men making off with a line of goats.

He swung the sword clumsily, cutting the goats tethers, they scattered, yelling noisily in there strange language. The large man turned and saw Hiyan, he gave a mirthless laugh and lunged, his own sword ready.

Hiyan lost…badly, Though, in his defense; He'd never used a sword in a _real_ fight before. He ended up on the ground, a shallow cut on his cheek.

He was about to be decapitated once again, when, once again, the archer saved his life. The raider looked at his chest, wondering how the wooden shaft had come to be there.

Hiyan rose, once again, from the ground, ha saw in astonishment that the raiders were fleeing for there lives.

Hiyan glanced up at the hill, but alas, their champion had disappeared!

His father set up a rousing cheer, soon accompanied by all the other men. But Hiyan was searching wildly for a glimpse of their savior. He climbed the hill the elf had been perched on, and looked down, there was a figure on horseback, galloping toward Mirkwood.

Brave devil.

Hiyan looked thoughtfully at the sword he'd lifted, he hefted it in his palm.

He lifted his face and gazed at the diminishing figure.

Hiyan knew he was nothing special, he wasn't an elf, or a lord, or even well off, but right there he vowed he would one day be so great a warrior as the elf with the yellow fletched arrows.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, I'm not overly impressed with it. But, that's to be expected.

Review please! And, if _anyone else_ has written a male OC, I'd love to read that story! They're just so few… I feel sorry for them.

Love ya!


End file.
